Para Olvidarte De Mí
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: "¿Qué le depararía el destino al llegar nuevamente a las puertas de Konohagakure?" -Sakura-chan esta en la iglesia, terminando con los preparativos para la boda. Si es que me entiendes ¿Verdad que si Teme? -DETENGAN ESTA ABSURDA BODA! -Acepto. -Si, Sasuke-kun, yo te he olvidado.


**Para olvidarte de mí.**

**

* * *

**

Llegaba, al fin llegaba. Su vieja aldea, aquella que lo acogió de niño, aquella a la que desprecio; ya no se veía tan lejos como antes. Suspiró.

¿_Qué le depararía el destino al llegar nuevamente a las puertas de Konoha Gakure?_

Ni él mismo lo sabía. Habían pasado 7 años desde que se marcho. Obviamente nada iba a estar igual. Sus antiguos compañeros de equipo muy probablemente habrían cambiado. Y no solo ellos, si no también la aldea.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras continuaba su travesía saltando entre las copas de los árboles.

Una cabellera rosada con unos enormes orbes jade cruzaron su mente, como de pasada. Frunció el ceño, ¿ella seguiría siendo aquella molestia que había abandonado en la banca? O simplemente, ¿habría cambiado?

_¿Seguirá teniendo aquellos sentimientos por mí?_

Tonterías. Que tonterías venía a pensar ahora.

Como si ahora cambiara de idea y comenzara a importarle esa cabellera exótica, esos ojos verduzcos y esos labios tan apetecibles que...

Tonterías.

**T O N T E R I A S!**

Solo eso eran. Tonterías. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Jamás se había puesto a pensar en esas... cosas. Tampoco había reparado en ellas, **JAMÁS.**

Conste que su venganza estaba ante cualquier cosa y lo había segado por siete largos años. ¿Seguirá siendo igual de delgaducha?

Tonterías.

Tonterías.

Y más **tonterías.**

Frunció más el entrecejo, si es que se podía.

De un momento a otro diviso a lo lejos las enormes puertas que permitían la entrada a la gran Aldea de la Hoja.

A pesar de la gran distancia, pudo distinguir una mata dorada en medio del camino. Pero estaba solo. _¿Acaso su compañera seguía siendo tan molesta que no tenía tiempo ni para presentarse a su regreso aunque él ya no pudiera sacarla de su cabeza?_

Definitivamente jamás, reitero. ¡JAMAS! Diría eso en voz alta. Sería demasiado... _Molesto y humillante_. Camino a paso decidido. Quería llegar de una ves por todas.

* * *

Se miraba atentamente en el espejo. Aquel vestido blanco simplemente marcaba a la perfección su esbelta figura. De veras que ya no quedaba ni rastros de aquella chica que se había graduado de la academia _gennin_. Le sonrió a su reflejo. Una de esas sonrisas había dejado embobado a más de uno. Y ahora estaba simplemente a horas de contraer matrimonio con el hermoso bombón, galante y mujeriego de toda la aldea. Pero lo amaba. Si, definitivamente lo amaba.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Tenia una buena familia, amigas confiables y fieles que siempre estarían con ella. Y ahora estaría con el hombre a quien amaba para toda la eternidad, o teóricamente hasta que la muerte los separe. Aspiro el fuerte ese distinguido aroma que inundaba la habitación. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con más intensidad. Siempre podía apreciar esa fragancia cuando su amiga estaba cerca.

Ella no podía esperar nada más. Su vida estaba prácticamente planeada –Por ella, claro esta. –Y así le gustaba, y nada iba a hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Si algún día le hubieran preguntado, "_Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa del mundo ahora mismo... ¿Qué elegirías?_" Ella abría sido directa y hubiera respondido, "_Pediría volver a ver sus oscuros ojos negros con ese toque tan sexy que me volvía loca._" Y luego se echaría a reír como loca. Porque ella había superado esa etapa hacia años. Y si el regresaba a la aldea o no le iba y le venía.

-_¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo qué aun no terminan de decorar? _–Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el escándalo que hacía su mejor amiga, hacía ya tiempo que ambas se habían perdonado y olvidado de toda rivalidad. Quizás aun había algunas peleas, pero simples cosas pasajeras.

-_¡Con un demonio, camina ya mismo a terminar tu trabajo! ¡Y DEJA DE OLGAZANEAR! _–Ahí estaba de nuevo, sacando a flote su tan típico temperamento.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta la trajeron nuevamente del mundo de los recuerdos.

-Adelante. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Ya estas lista? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, su mejor amiga y eterna rival.

-Claro. –Sonrió. –Solamente necesito acomodar mi maquillaje y buscar mi velo. –Puso una mano en su mentón. –Creo que lo deje en... No lo sé. –Dijo luego de un momento volteando a ver a su acompañante. Quién traía entre sus delicadas manos un manto blanco.

-Eres tan despistada. –Se acerco a ella y le coloco el velo. –Serás una hermosa y excelente novia y futura esposa. –Sonreía, le beso la mejilla casi a la altura de los ojos. Solían hacer eso años atrás para transmitirse confianza la una a la otra. Todo parecía desaparecer, casi por arte de magia sus manos dejaron de sudar, verdaderamente estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y tu serás una gran dama de honor. Estas preciosa. –Reparo en su vestimenta. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, alejando todos los mechones de su rostro. Estaba ligeramente maquillada. Su corto vestido ajustado de un color lila no solo marcaba su fina figura sino que resaltaba mucho más sus largas y torneadas piernas. Y como retoque unas sandalias de tacón negro y lila.

-Muchas gracias. –Susurro mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo intentando no estropear el vestido de la novia. –Iré a ver si ya terminaron con la decoración.

-Intenta no gritarle a nadie. –Sonrió, sabía que aunque su amiga lo intentara, jamás lo lograría.

-No te prometo nada. –Le guiño un ojo de forma picara antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Corrías como nunca lo había hecho en su vida mientras maldecía internamente y de ves en cuando lo dejaba salir con muecas de verdadero disgusto.

Aun no podía creer las estúpidas palabras que el Dobe le había dicho. Pero tampoco iba a esperar a comprobar si eran verdad o no. Debía detener esa boda ella no se podía casar. ¡No! Definitivamente, **no** iba a permitirlo.

De solo recordar lo dicho por el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno de la Aldea de la Hoja hace unos minutos hacía que se le hirviera la sangre. Apretó los puños con frustración, recordando.

-Flash Back.-

_Estaba a metros de llegar y podía ver la radiante sonrisa de ese idiota._

_-Bienvenido otra vez Sasuke-teme. –Logro escuchar cuando lo alcanzaba en las puertas. En un rápido movimiento el rubio lo abrazo en una extraña muestra de camaradería. _

_-Hmp. Dobe. –Contestó simplemente el azabachado muchacho._

_-Valla Teme nunca vas a cambiar ¿Eh? Voy a tener que regalarte un diccionario si continuas así. –Se carcajeo el de sonrisa zorruna. Solo una pregunta rondaba ahora su mente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Haruno?_

_-Oye... –Lo llamó, haciéndose el desinteresado. Cuando por fin tuvo toda la atención del escandaloso continuó. -¿Dónde esta... Sakura? –Susurro lo ultimo evitándose la humillación._

_-¿Uh? –Naruto lo contemplo serio. De un momento para otro sonrió de oreja a oreja, aun más grande que antes si es que eso era posible. –Sakura-chan esta en la iglesia, terminando con los preparativos para la boda. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿Sakura en la iglesia? ¿Terminando de prepararse para una boda? Todo un huracán de sentimientos azoró la mente del Uchiha. –Además es de suma importancia su presencia. –Movió las cejas altivamente. –Si es que me entiendes. ¿Verdad que si Teme? –El Uzumaki sonreía como niño travieso mientras miraba a su amigo alejarse. Mientras, él con el seño fruncido caminó a grandes zancadas hacia... Donde sea que quedase... la tonta iglesia._

-Flash Back End.-

Al fin había dado con la mugrosa construcción. Y con grandes pasos llego hasta los últimos asientos. De un sentón ocupo el lugar que daba al pasillo. Atento a cualquier movimiento. Y preparado para decir lo que tuviese que decir. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor. El novio entró y se postro junto a un anciano hombre, el padre.

Logró reconocer al joven de inmediato. Esos estúpidos tatuajes en sus mejillas lo delataban con tanta obviedad. Si mal no recordaba su nombre era... Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba. Para darle el último toque a la torta, el novio era Inuzuka. _¿Por eso me ha cambiado?_ Pensaba furioso. _¿Y dónde quedo el supuesto amor que decía tenerme? _ Fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho. _¡Maldición Sakura! ¡Mira por lo que me cambias! ¿Verdaderamente lo amas tanto como para olvidarme y para colmo, casarte con él? _Cólera. Celos. En serio, comenzaba a detestar a ese imbesil.

Para olvidarse de... ese. Se puso a inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar para despejar un poco su mente. Sobre el altar había pequeños balcones, supuso que para las damas de honor y padrinos. Suspiro frustrado. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya? Había perdido notoriamente la cuenta luego de veinte.

La novia hizo presencia y todos se callaron. Rápidamente el azabachado giro su cabeza casi mecánicamente hacia ella. El largo velo tapaba su rostro. Cada paso era un tortuoso golpeteo en la mente del Uchiha, que la fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que esto sucediera? Pasó una mano con frustración por su cabello. Debía detener eso cuanto antes.

La novia llegó al altar.

El novio se acerco lentamente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus manos se alzaron para apartar el velo y entonces...

-¡DETENGAN ESTA ABSURDA BODA! –Caminó a zancadas hasta los novios. La del vestido blanco se volteó con asombrosa rapidez al reconocer esa voz. Levanto el velo por si misma y...

-¿Yamanaka? –Preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, que ahora si estaba más que desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

-Oh, ¡Sasuke-kun! –Chilló la rubia. –¡Sabía que si me amabas! Pero... lo siento. Yo... ya no te amo. –El susodicho mantenía una ceja arqueada ante tanta tonta palabrería. La miraba serio. –Si has vuelto por mi... deberé de rechazarte. Porque ahora amo a mi Kiba-kun. –Comentó mientras se abrazaba por el brazo a este. Un ligero tic hizo acto de aparición en su ojo derecho. –Lamento tener que decirte esto pero... Ya te supere. –Dijo ahora mientras se volteaba.

Una sonora carcajada femenina corto el tenso momento de silencio que se había formado. Alzo la miraba iracundo. ¿Quién demonios se burlaba de su humillación? En uno de los balcones para las damas de honor se encontraba ella sonriéndole. Tal y como la recordaba. Esos exóticos cabellos, esa esplendida sonrisa, esos brillantes orbes. Un exquisito aroma a cerezos inundo el ambiente.

-_Ne... Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué se siente ser rechazado en una iglesia?_ –Pregunto más que divertida la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en la barandilla de cerámica para que él la observara mejor.

-¡Sakura! –Le reprochó la rubia. La pelirrosa simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. –¿Puedo acaso continuar con mi boda? –Pidió mordazmente mientras miraba de manera cómplice a su dama de honor.

-Pero por supuesto que si cerdita. –Estaba más que complacida. Naruto había hecho su trabajo tal y como había prometido. Y todo había salido como la rubia había dicho.

Sasuke había sentido celos. Y se había tomado la molestia de interrumpir una boda que no debía haber interrumpido si se hubiera fijado más atentamente en las personas que estaban en los pequeños balcones.

El ambiente volvió a ser ameno. Y la boda siguió su curso normal.

-Yamanaka Ino, aceptas como esposo a Inuzuka Kiba para cuidarlo y amarlo en las riquezas y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –Dijo el padre.

-Yo si, acepto. –Una sincera sonrisa surco los labios del Uchiha. Al fin y al cabo Sakura seguía estando soltera. Muy a su pesar de ser la soltera más codiciada de todo Konoha. El cura seguía hablando pero ya no le prestaba atención, su mente y vista estaban demasiado ocupadas en una mata rosada que veía a lo lejos. La cual de ves en cuando se volteaba a verle con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. –Sentenció el anciano. –Puede besar a la novia. –Se dirigió ahora si al Inuzuka. Y este acato la orden al pie de la letra, sin retrasos ni permisos.

* * *

Era una fiesta tranquila, todos charlaban amenamente. No muy lejos se distinguía a la nueva Sra. Inuzuka y a su dama de honor reír tontamente como cuando tenían diez años.

Desde su mesa el azabachado Uchiha miraba casi con recelo a la Haruno. Esperaba el momento oportuno para que la rubia la dejara o ella se fuera, lo que ocurriera primero, para poder acercarse y hablar con ella. Lo había tratado como a uno más en la boda, muy a pesar de esas miradas indiscretas que le mandaba de ves en cuando, acompañadas de esas sonrisas de diversión que lo embobaban. Otra para la lista de... "_Cosas que __**jamás**__ mencionare._"

Shikamaru se acerco a charlar con él, pero... simplemente no podía prestarle la debida atención. Ya que esta estaba fija en cada movimiento, cada sonrisa y cada mirada de la muchacha. Por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo estaba quedando demasiado obvio. Tal vez, y solo tal vez podría disimular una charla con el Nara.

-Hmp. –Musitó mirando al chico junto a él.

-¿Planeas fingir ponerme atención mientras sigues observando tan descaradamente a Sakura? –Cuestionó el gran estratega. El Uchiha simplemente lo miro frustrado y furibundo. Ya sin más asintió. ¿De que servía mentirle a un genio? –Pues si estabas esperando a que se quedara sola... –Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando la ventana por donde se veía a una pelirrosa mirando solitariamente la luna.

Embozo una sonrisa, y se encamino hacia el ventanal que daba lugar a un balcón bastante amplio. Decorado con listones dorados y pequeños arbustos. La ojijade estaba tan sumisa que no noto la presencia de su antiguo amor.

-Sakura. –Saludo secamente. La muchacha dio un pequeño brinco, no había reparado en su presencia. Se volteo lentamente, casi de manera tortuosa.

-Sasuke-kun. –Ella sonrió algo nostálgica al verlo ahí parado frente a ella. Luego de un corto suspiro, regreso su vista al astro que gobernaba el cielo en esa noche estrellada. –Has cambiado mucho. –Susurro más para si misma como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No soy el único que ha cambiado... –Miro hacia otro lado, verdaderamente ese vestido le sentaba perfecto.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo una duda... –Lo miro entre divertida y curiosa, con una sonrisa arrogante mostrando una fila de blanquecinos dientes.

-¿Hn? –Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara, se acerco un poco más y se colocó junto a ella en el barandal.

-Tu... –Se calló por un momento. _Genial, esta nerviosa. Aun causo sensaciones en ella. _Sentenció de alguna manera... contento. –En la boda... tú... ¿Quién creías que era la novia? –Lo miro muy curiosa. De verdad necesitaba saber eso.

-... –No contesto inmediatamente, solo la miro a los ojos, esperando encontrar un ápice de burla. Pero nada, seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre. –Hmp. Eres tan molesta. –Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella oyera perfectamente.

-Oye yo no te he dicho nada malo y mucho menos te he molestado como para que me llames así! –Sentenció más que furiosa la joven kunoichi.

-Yo creí qué eras tú. –Estaba tan enfrascada en su enojo que le costo salir del shock al escuchar esas simples palabras.

-Tu... ¿De verdad? –Sasuke asintió. –Wow, sorprendente... jamás me imagine, ni en mis mas alocados sueños de adolescente, que Sasuke Uchiha detuviera una boda... por mí. –Dijo casi atónita de sus propias palabras.

-Yo también tengo una duda. –Dijo mirándola bastante serio. -¿Me has olvidado?

Ella sonrió, esa era una de las cosas que si había imaginado. –Si, Sasuke-kun, yo te he olvidado.

Con toda la serenidad del mundo había pronunciado esas palabras. Le dolía en el orgullo, pero al ver sus ojos algo le decía que no era cierto. –Así que entonces... todo el amor que me profesaste esa noche, antes de que me marchara... eran solo puras palabras. –Ella apretó fuertemente los puños. Si. Había dado en el clavo. Sonrió con satisfacción. –Sakura. –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien ni se inmuto. –_**Para olvidarte de mí...**_ –Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y fue acortando la distancia. –Deberías volver a nacer. –Culminó para unir sus labios en un dulce beso, uno tan esperado por ambos.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este pequeña historia, es corta, lo sé. Pero fue un as de luz que azoró mi mente, y no me gusta dejar ideas inconclusas. Pronto actualizaré en las otras historias. Estoy procurando hacer los capítulos más largos para saldar mi retraso. Verdaderamente lamente eso. En fín, disfruten de unas merecidas vacaciones al igual que yo. Y los veré sin más en la próxima actualización. Dejen un bonito Review si es que les gusto la historia, incluso si es para criticarla. Muchas gracias por haber leído._

_Shanami._


End file.
